Waiting
by lmjc
Summary: Abi and John were the loves of each others lives until Abi was forced to leave Smackdown! due to Booker T. Abi never saw John again until a WWE reunion. There she found John, Torrie and a baby. What will Abi do to the love of her life and best friend?
1. Recap

Waiting

Hey guys, the sequel to New Girl In Town is finally here, well, almost. You see, for those people who didn't read New Girl In Town, I've done this recap of what happened. It took me 14 chapters to say what I'm about to say, so this is in case you've forgot anything. I promise the next chapter will be the story.

Recap

Abi came to Smackdown! as a new diva. Her first match was a tag team match, Torrie and Abi vs. Sable and Miss Jackie. During this match, Sable went crazy and beat up all the divas, mainly Abi. Abi was really badly hurt, but John Cena came to her rescue.

When Abi was released from the medical room, she found the words "Get lost Bitch!" scrawled over the lockers in the women's changing rooms; it was a message to her from Sable. It wasn't all bad, as John Cena and Abi got together.

The next week Abi arrived to find Sable. A bra and panties tag team match was set up as Abi and Sable kept fighting. Abi went to visit Mr McMahon, where she was harassed and advised to end her relationship with John Cena. When Abi told John what had happened, he accused her of seduction and ended the relationship. Abi was distraught.

The match was now announced to be a special referee anything goes bra and panties tag team match- gosh that was a mouthful; John Cena was the referee. During the match, John hit Abi and was suspended for a week Torrie made John realise that Abi didn't do anything to seduce Vince or to lead him on.

John beat Vince up and apologised to Abi in the ring. Abi didn't show. A 3 on 1 match was organised when Vince woke up. It was Carlito, Jesus and Big Show vs. John Cena. Abi came to the rescue and her history of karate helped John out. They were suspended for a week.

When they returned, Abi was raped by Booker T; this time John believed her. A match was made (to the dislike of John and Abi) for the contract of Abi between Booker T and John Cena. After a dramatic fight, Booker T's tricks (think of JBL and Orlando's ones) made him victorious.

2 years later, there's a WWE reunion- where this story will begin. Abi attended (Booker T had been murdered by a 'mysterious' attacker) and tried to find John. She found him, along with Torrie Wilson and a baby.

The feelings of the characters- as known to the readers are:

Abi: Abi always hated Booker, she loved John and Torrie was her best friend

John: John loved Abi

Torrie: Torrie and Abi were practically inseparable before she left.

Doesn't Abi have a dramatic life? Well, you should be well prepared for the story now and I'll put the first real chapter up when I've wrote it.


	2. In Love

Waiting

Okay guys, the first real chapter is here, sorry about the long wait but I've been very busy, so, here it is.

In Love

Torrie was talking to Victoria as she gently rocked the pushchair. Abi went up to John.

"This looks pretty cosy."

"Yeah," John replied, "look, it's great to see you here."

"Really?" Abi inquired, "I don't think you need me here, you've got a family now."

"Well, we can still be friends."

"Huh, friends? You think I came to be your friend? I came to continue our relationship. I can see that's not gonna happen, but I thought we were in love. I thought we had something special, but it was obviously just a bit of fun."

"No, it wasn't like that. It was special, but we have to move on."

"I can see you've done that. How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been with Torrie?"

"Two years."

"Two years? I've only been gone for two years." Abi had started to shout. People turned around to look at them.

"Keep it down will you?" John requested.

"How old is the baby?"

"Six months."

"Aaawwww, it's a good job Booker didn't get me pregnant, or I'd have had one too."

"Do you have to talk about that?"

"About what?"

"You know."

"No I don't."

"Him raping you. That's all in the past."

"Oh, like me you mean?"

"What? No, I mean yes, I mean no, I don't, I'm not sure."

Torrie walked over to them.

"Abi? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! It's great to see you!" Torrie exclaimed as she hugged her. "You look great!"

"Thanks, so do you! You can't tell you've had a kid." Torrie beamed. She held out her hand, revealing a diamond encrusted ring.

"Wow! What's that for?" Abi queried.

"It's the engagement ring John bought me!" Abi's heart sank even lower.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She replied, "Have you set a date?"

"Not exactly, but we're hoping to get married in six months!" she answered as she held John's hand.

"I'm so happy for you two, I hope it works out." Abi lied.

"Are you really? After all that's happened?"

"Yeah. That's all in the past, after all, we have to move on."

Torrie smiled but John didn't believe Abi.

"We're in love," Torrie remarked, "we really are!"

This is a really uneventful chapter, it's just Abi finding everything out, I promise it will be better after this chapter so please, keep me motivated and **r/r! **


	3. Cloud 8

Waiting

One again, I give my apologies. I have been loaded up with exams, coursework and other more 'exciting' things. So, here's the story.

Cloud 8

Abi left the party in tears; everything she had come back for had gone. She was left with nothing.

The sky was black and so was her life. She wanted to die, after all, what did she have to live for? Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring; it was an unknown number; she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

"Oh, John, what do you want?" she asked whilst trying to hold back the tears.

"Well, that's not very nice." He replied

"You expect me to be nice? When I've just found out the guy I love is going to marry my best friend you expect me to be nice? You have a kid with her; she has everything I want! How can I be nice?" she had started to shout. "Another thing is that it obviously took so little time for you to get over me! As soon as I was gone, bang! In there with another woman, after all we went through!"

"Look," John interrupted before Abi could say anything else, "I didn't know you were that upset, I didn't know you were coming back and it took me a long time to get over you. In fact, I still haven't."

"I don't need your sweet talk, and as much as I wanna chat, I've gotta go to work."

"To work? What do you do?"

"It's really none of your business, well, not anymore."

"Please," John pleaded, "I'm curious." Abi couldn't be bothered to argue anymore. "I work at Cloud 8." John was shocked.

"Cloud 8? The strip club?"

"I prefer to call it a club of the natural body."

"That's a new one." John interrupted. Abi ignored it. "And how do you know it's a strip club?" she continued.

"Well, I am a man, we have needs."

"Does Torrie not fulfil them?"

"It's none of your business what me and Torrie do! Just keep out of our relationship! We're happy and we don't need some little bitch like you ruining it!" John shouted down the phone. Abi was gob-smacked.

"Well," she began after a pause, "this little bitch needs to get to work to get some money. By the way, I do house calls." She hung up.

'Well, what a great reunion!' She thought sarcastically to herself. 'But no one is going to get in the way! I've killed before, I can do it again!'

A bit over-dramatic there, but in the way of what? Who has she killed? Who does she want to kill? So many questions, but if you want to know the answers, **r/r! **Oh, and sorry that's it's so short and un-eventful.


End file.
